


An Unkindled's Childhood (Preview)

by LoneWolfAlex



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Demon's Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfAlex/pseuds/LoneWolfAlex
Summary: This is the preview of Ash the Ashen One's childhood story.





	

In a cold with heavy raining night, a woman in cloak is seen walking under the heavy downpour of the rain, she is holding a baby, sleeping soundly and wrapped in cloth in order to keep him warm.

Then, she puts the baby on the welcome mat in front of the house and proceeds to knock on the door. The woman begins to run away and within a few seconds, the door opened and it shows Anastacia of Astora with her daughter standing behind her. She notices the baby the the mat and begins to pick him up, inside the baby's wrapped cloth reveals a note and a photo, Anastacia quickly puts the note and the photo into her pocket, she doesn't have other choices but to adopt him.

 

Time flies to 4 years later, Ashen One was playing hide and seek with his stepsister in the backyard.

“Come on Ash, catch me if thee can." The young Fire Keeper giggles. “Thou art too slow, Ash."

“Haha, now I caught you." Ashen One finally caught with her. “Now let's find Anri and Horace together."

In a treehouse, Anri and Horace were looking at Ashen One and the Fire Keeper from the nearby treehouse and they did not suspecting them, they went into the house to find them. Horace couldn't speak so he uses sign language to communicate.

“Anri, you sure they won't notice us?" Horace gestured. “I mean the treehouse is a good place to hide."

“Don't be silly, Horace. Of course they won't find us." Anri said quietly while looking at Horace. “If they won't suspecting we are in the treehouse, we will be fine." 

“Surely thou w be fine here."

A familiar voice was heard by Horace and Anri as they turned their head around and saw Fire Keeper standing, looking at them.

“Oh no! Run, Horace, run!" Anri urged Horace to run. They both jumped down from the treehouse and it was a few feet drop so they barely break a sweat when getting up. Suddenly, Ashen One appears from the picket fence and tag them both.

“Oh come on!" Anri said it with laughter. “Jeez Ash, you're really good at Hide and Seek."

“Great game, but the time is very late and we must go home now. We can play together at school tomorrow." Horace gestured.

“Oh yes, you're right." Ashen One said. “Your parents will worried about you for going home very late."  

Then Anastacia calls out for Ashen One and Fire Keeper in the backyard.

“Ash, Olivia. Dinner is ready." 

“Yes mum, we will be there shortly."

The children are having dinner with their mother, they have a spaghetti with tomato paste and vegetarian meatballs. After dinner, the family sits in the living room, watch an adventure show called “Artorias' Abyss Adventure". A show which is about Artorias the Abysswalker's adventure into the safari. 

 


End file.
